


Game Night

by Deohsogay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a nervous gay, F/F, Game Night, superfriends - Freeform, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deohsogay/pseuds/Deohsogay
Summary: Alex brings Maggie to game night as her girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

They were 22 minutes late to game night and the beer they brought was probably warm. Kara had insisted that Maggie come, all of her ’ _I wouldn’t want to impose_ ’s and ’ _I probably have paperwork to catch up on_ ’s were futile because ‘ _after all it would even out the teams and there’s really no better time to introduce a girlfriend than in between rounds of charades_.’

They had arrived on time. 6pm on the dot. But Alex’s nervous pacing and rambling had continued  in the hallway outside of Kara’s apartment  for what is rounding 23 minutes. At about minute 10 Maggie placed the 6 pack on a nearby surface and claimed a spot on the wall to lean on. She decided the best way to calm Alex was to let her ramble through all the unlikely scenarios and wait for her realise they were ridiculous. One of which was J'onn getting up and flying out of the window with James and Winn in his arms at the first mention of the word ‘girlfriend’.

“J'onn can fly?”

“Yeah, Son of Mars, can read minds too.” Alex said waving off the question to continue her rambling.

It was at that point Maggie’s eyes flashed with a look of panic as she ran through each inappropriate thought she had about Alex while at the DEO and how J'onn could’ve heard every one. Her panic faded into arousal when she started thinking about Alex in that damn Kryptonite suit again. Thinking about Alex wearing nothing but that damn Kryptonite suit. The only thing pulling her out of her very graphic daydream being a text from Kara.

 

**Kara Danvers:**  Do you guys plan on coming in anytime soon? The fun usually happens inside the apartment. **\- 6:26pm**

**Maggie Sawyer:** Yeah, sorry little Danvers. We’ll be just minute. **\- 6:26pm**

 

She type out a quick reply.

“Babe, we should probably go in now.”

“….we could just drop hints, avoid talking about it…” Alex continued.

“Babe.” Looking up from her phone and speaking a little louder.

“…maybe if we tell them a couple drinks in…” Still rambling.

“Alex!”

She stilled. Not the sound of her name pulling her out of her thoughts but the soft touch of Maggie’s hand on her bicep. Alex immediately relaxing to the contact.

“Alex, Babe.” She said softly laying a hand on her cheek and turning Alex’s head so she could look in her eyes.  “It’ll be fine. They love you. Having a girlfriend won’t change that.” Alex breathed deeply, nodding slightly.

“You know, they’ll probably love you more seeing as your girlfriend is me.” Maggie said, earning a laugh and a playful slap on the arm. 

A moment passed and Alex chuckled softly. 

“Girlfriend. I still can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.”

Maggie’s dimpled smile grew, she leaned up on her tiptoes, their lips all but touching.

“Yeah, well. Believe it, Danvers.”  Alex’s eyes fluttered closed preparing for their lips to meet when instead she was met with a pat on the cheek.

“Come on, I wouldn’t want to keep my girlfriend’s friends waiting.” Maggie lowered off of her tiptoes and turned, making her way to the door. Until she wasn’t. Alex gripped her forearm mid turn and spun her, pulling her in close, their lips meeting. Maggie moaned, first at the shock of the unexpected kiss shortly turning into moan of pleasure.

A moan at Alex’s lips working with hers.

A moan when Alex deepened the kiss and introduced her tongue.

A moan at Alex’s hand on her hip, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt.

An approving hum from Alex when she was backed into the wall.

A breathy gasp when Alex flipped them, so it was Maggie against the wall.

A moan from Alex when Maggie’s teeth nipped her bottom lip.

A groan from the both of them when Maggie’s phone buzzed.

Maggie pulled away to read the text, Alex taking the opportunity to kiss her neck, then her jaw, pushing her hair behind her ear allowing her to graze her teeth on the shorter woman's ear lobe.

 

**Kara Danvers:** PG! **-6:34pm**

**Kara Danvers:** The fun is PG! **-6:34pm**

 

“Shit! I forgot your sister had x-ray vision.”

"She can just look away and we can just do this for the rest of the night." Alex pleaded, leaning in for another kiss.

Maggie slipped out from under her. Alex whining at the loss of contact and failure of a second kiss.

“I would rather not scar your sister, at least not this early into the relationship” she joked. Her voice softened  “Alex, you’ve got this. We’ve got this.” She reassured.

“We’ve got this.” Alex repeated to herself.

Maggie picked up the 6 pack and reached for Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers, waiting for a sign from Alex before knocking. She nodded. Before Maggie could get the first rap in, the door swung open and she was pulled into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? You can come over to my tumblr and shout at me or whatever (the same name deohsogay)


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie picked up the 6 pack and reached for Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers, waiting for a sign from Alex before knocking. She nodded. Before Maggie could get the first rap in, the door swung open and she was pulled into a tight hug.

“Maggie, Hi! It took you guys long enough.” Kara gushed, moving on to hug Alex.

“Yeah, sorry about that. We're here now though." Maggie shrugged off the almost crushing hug.

"And we brought beer." Alex chimed. Maggie raising the 6 pack into view, placing a hand to the small of Alex's back, walking further into the apartment.

“Wow, you Danvers sisters really have a thing against walls, don’t ya?” Alex rolled her eyes at the comment, it being Maggie's problem with Alex’s place. Kara took the beer from Maggie and went to place them on the table next to the other drinks. “They’re a little warm, so you might want to put them in the fr-” Maggie’s thought interrupted by Kara using her freeze breath to cool the beer.  “-or not.” She chuckled.

Kara smiled at Maggie's reaction, passed them a bottle each and walked over to the boys, leaving them to join when they were ready. Over by the TV the others were engrossed in a game of Mario Kart, J'onn doing more with his body than with the controller.

Alex screwed the cap off of her beer and in one... two... three gulps it was gone. She turned and swapped out her empty bottle for the one in Maggie's hand and did the same.

"You know, it's usually the person being introduced that needs the liquid courage." Maggie half-joked, amused, impressed -and if she were being honest, a little turned on- by that display.

Alex exhaled a laugh. "I know. I'm sorry, Mags. I'm being ridiculous." Alex shook her head, embarrassed by her nerves.

"No, I get it." Maggie said, moving in front of her, taking the bottles and placing them on the table. Grabbing Alex's hand that was playing at the hem of her shirt and dropping her head slightly to catch Alex's eyes. "Coming out to your friends is a lot. Doing that by introducing them to your girlfriend?" Alex smiled at the use of 'girlfriend' and met Maggie's eyes. "Now that's ballsy." Alex smiled shyly, eyes dropping back to the floor.

Alex breathed deeply. A moment passed. “Okay." Her back straightened, Alex looked Maggie in the eyes, narrowed hers and nodded. It was go time. "Lets do this."

"That's my girl." Alex smirked at the phrase, not used to it hearing it outside of the bedroom.

They walked hand in hand over to the now finished game of Mario Kart. Winn came in first place, undoubtably due to his countless hours of experience, James in second and J'onn earned himself a DNF from spending half of the race mid-air after falling off of the course at every turn.

"On what planet is a road made of rainbows practical?! It is ridiculous!” 

"Don't worry J'onn, Kara never finishes Rainbow Road either." Alex said joining the conversation.

"That's only because you always cheat and knock me off of the track!" 

"No one likes a sore loser, Kara" 

"Winn, you're just saying that because you've never lost a game of Mario Kart in your life." Winn sneered mockingly at James's very accurate comment and Maggie chuckled at the group's dynamic.

"James, Winn, J'onn, you guys know Maggie. My uh-" She cleared her throat, releasing Maggie's hand to put an arm around her shoulders. "My girlfriend." Alex braced herself for their reactions as Maggie breathed out a 'hey', suddenly as nervous as Alex. A muffled greeting came from Winn, who was scoffing down a slice of pizza.

"Ah, well that does explain your increased presence around the DEO, Detective Sawyer" J'onn rose from his seat. Reaching a hand out towards the detective.

"Yes, I hope that's okay, sir. Your resources have helped put away a lot of criminals." She met his hand. "Plus, the company isn't half bad." She joked, nodding to the woman beside her, bumping shoulders.

"Well, as long as the _company_ remains unharmed you are welcome anytime." His grip tightened and Maggie chuckled nervously, realising that this was his version of the shovel talk. He released her hand and her attention moved to James who's face changed from a look of realisation to a mischievous grin.

"I knew something was up." He said reaching an arm out to each hug them both and lowering his voice for only them to hear. "No one's that happy all of a sudden unless they're getting some." Maggie snorted a laugh, Alex turning red-faced. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it, she's been much more reasonable these last few weeks." That comment earning James a backhand on the arm and an offended scoff from Alex.

 “It’s true. She hasn’t smacked or threatened to kill me in weeks.” Winn half-joked, swallowing the last bite of his pizza. Maggie raised an eyebrow, looking to Alex for further detail but receiving none. Instead she just smiled proudly and nodded, confirming Winn’s claim. “Anyway, welcome to the Superfriends, Sawyer." Winn said, wiping his pizza greased hand on his leg before reaching to shake hands. 

"Superfriends?" Maggie said with a laugh and a questioning head tilt.

"Yeah, the Superfriends. You know, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Gardian, DEO agent Alex Danvers," He said pointing to each respective member. "and the most crucial and handsome member of the Superfriends, Me. Agent Winslow Schott Jr aka the Man in the Van." He ended with flourish of his hands and a bow, his antics met with a chorus of ' _Yeah, right_ 's,  ' _We're not called that_ 's and an amused chuckle from Maggie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be another chapter coming... I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Again, you can come shout at me on tumblr at the same name (deohsogay)


End file.
